A tu lado
by NaatDamn
Summary: El mundo se había vuelto un lugar hostil, tanto para mutantes como para no mutantes. La escasa comida, constantes toques de queda y excesiva represión causaban el desconcierto y la incertidumbre en la población en general, pero el verdadero pánico colectivo venia de la interminable cacería de mutantes. [Este fic participa en el reto #13 del foro "La torre Stark".]


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son** **propiedad de Marvel, a excepción de la OC.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto #13 del foro "La torre Stark"**

 **Advertencia: muerte de un personaje.**

Nota de autora: Kat (mi OC) es una mutante y su poder es la manipulación de la materia a nivel atómico.

* * *

Conocí a Peter Maximoff cuando llegué a la mansión Xavier para jóvenes talentos, fue el primero en hablarme ya que éramos vecinos de cuarto, y de inmediato entablamos una gran amistad, y a ella se unió Pyro, Rogue y Bobby. Fueron buenos años en los que aprendimos muchísimo sobre nuestros poderes y la vida en general con el profesor, quien nos enseñó que humanos y mutantes podían convivir juntos, pero pronto nos dimos cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

Tiempo después, una vez acabada la amenaza que suponía William Stryker al usar a Cerebro para destruir a los mutantes, Peter, Pyro y yo decidimos irnos junto a Magneto, el padre de Peter, y formar parte de su hermandad de mutantes.

Para él por supuesto fue chocante saber de su parentesco con Erik, creo que el profesor no pudo elegir un peor momento para comunicárselo, pero lo que fue realmente difícil fue decírselo al mismísimo Erik, quien, obviamente, no lo aceptó.

—Charles debe estar equivocado —Dijo Erik.

—No lo sé, yo solo… solo quería que lo supieras... —Él solo asintió y se retiró del lugar sin decir una palabra.

— Lo intentaste —Intenté consolarlo.

— Es un imbécil —Pero en su cara podía ver reflejado el dolor que sentía en su pecho al ser rechazado. Lo rodeé con mis brazos y él hundió su cara entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

— Lo es, pero es un imbécil que tiene razón… ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? —Él se separó de mí, tomándome por los hombros.

— Claro que no, venimos por un ideal, no una persona. —Sonreí.

— ¿Cuándo te volviste tan maduro? —No dijo nada, solo sonrió y susurró un "Gracias". No sé por qué me agradecía.

* * *

 **La tierra. Año 2023**

El mundo se había vuelto un lugar hostil, tanto para mutantes como para no mutantes. La escasa comida, constantes toques de queda y excesiva represión causaban el desconcierto y la incertidumbre en la población en general, pero el verdadero pánico colectivo venia de la interminable cacería de mutantes.

Niños, bebés, adultos y ancianos por igual eran buscados y exterminados si eran portadores del gen X, causante de la mutación.

La gente intentó ayudarnos, pero fueron tomados por traidores. Pronto, mutantes y humanos eran el blanco de los robots conocidos como Centinelas.

Todo era caos.

 **Polonia, Cracovia.**

Un mutante en particular sabía lo que pasaría, siempre lo supo, pero nadie lo escuchó, fue tratado como un villano, perseguido como un criminal, pero su único crimen fue intentar evitar esto que él ya había vivido hacía tantos años.

El homo sapiens es imbécil y siempre repite la historia, Magneto sabía esto.

En los años previos a la gran masacre y posteriores a la muerte de Jean Grey, se dedicó a construir una especie de bunker, algo que pudiera proteger a sus hermanos cuando la guerra se desatase.

Y así fue.

Mutantes en masa llegaron buscando refugio desde todas partes del mundo. Erik les dio asilo a todos, al menos a todos los que quedaban. Pronto se nos asignaron tareas, roles y oficios para mantener el lugar funcionando, Peter, Pyro y yo éramos de los más antiguos, así que fuimos asignados como guardias, encargados de mantener el orden dentro del refugio.

El lugar funcionó un tiempo, hasta que _ellos_ aparecieron.

* * *

Era un día normal, bueno, normal dentro de lo que en ese entonces se podía llamar normal. El reloj marcaba las 7:00 AM, Peter aún dormía a mi lado, lo observé e involuntariamente sonreí. Lo amaba. Lo amaba como nunca había amado a nadie.

Una hora después, ya estábamos vestidos y en pie.

— ¿Qué sector te toca hoy? —Pregunté.

— Las estancias de Magneto —Respondió abrochándose el cinturón.

— ¿Día padre e hijo? —Dije soltando una pequeña risa. Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— Él no conoce esas cosas. —Se acercó a mí y atrapó mis labios con los suyos, aun después del paso de los años seguía sintiendo el calor subir a mis mejillas. — ¿Dónde estarás tú?

— Las bodegas de suministros en el nivel -5 —Acaricié su plateado cabello antes de soltarnos y empezar nuestro día.

El día en que todo cambió.

Primero se oyó una gran explosión desde la superficie. Nos habían encontrado. El pánico se apoderó de todos. Intentamos mantener el orden y les dijimos que se dirigieran rápidamente a las naves de emergencia. ¿Cómo podría decirles que todo estaría bien si no era cierto?

Para la segunda explosión las alarmas sonaron. Habían entrado. Mi primer pensamiento fue "Peter".

Corrí con todo lo que me dieron mis pies, las estancias de Magneto estaban en el primer nivel y serían las primeras en caer. Llegué justo cuando un centinela irrumpió en donde estaban Erik y Peter.

No sé cómo sucedió.

Fue… tan rápido.

Cuando pude ver, Magneto estaba en el suelo, herido en un costado de su cuerpo y Peter… había sido atravesado justo en el pecho por aquel centinela.

El hombre más rápido sobre la tierra… ¿Cómo fue que pasó?

Hasta ese momento nunca había visto a Erik enojado, de por si él era serio, pero ese día conocí lo que era capaz de hacer. Venció a un grupo de centinelas él solo, uno tras otro, estaba ardiendo en ira, podía sentir cada uno de sus átomos vibrar con descontrol.

— Peter…—Intentaba que mi voz no se quebrara cuando llegué a su lado, él intentó pararse— No, quédate quieto —Puse su cabeza sobre mis piernas mientras acariciaba su frente, que empezaba a cubrirse de sudor.

— Yo… lo siento… —Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi voz se quebró finalmente.

— Tú eres el que está sangrando, ¿y me pides disculpas? —Me sonrió como habitualmente hacía.

— Bueno… nunca ensayé lo que te diría cuando muriera… No llores, es una broma —Claro que no lo era.

— Peter… —Ambos volteamos a ver a Erik, quien se arrodilló a su lado.

— Erik… —Respondió él, la sonrisa había desaparecido.

— Hijo mío… —Contra todo pronóstico, pude ver como los ojos del mismísimo Magneto se cubrían de lágrimas— Hijo mío… —Repitió las palabras que se había negado a pronunciar pero que sabía que eran reales. —Peter sonrió.

— Un poco tarde, padre…

— Gracias —Dijo intentando mantener la voz firme a pesar de las lágrimas—. Gracias por haber estado conmigo todos estos años. —Tomó con fuerza la mano de Peter y ambos sonrieron.

— Gracias a ambos, por quedarse a mi lado —Empezaba a ponerse pálido y tocía cada vez más, era desgarrador—. Ya tienen que irse, pronto vendrán más.

— Peter… —Dije involuntariamente, esto me superaba— Peter no…

— Te amo… —Dijo él débilmente.

— Y yo a ti… —Le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa mientras él cerraba sus ojos lentamente, para no volver a abrirlos jamás.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es confuso. Erik me tomó del brazo y me jaló con fuerza fuera del lugar, habían llegado más centinelas, pero yo no percibía el riesgo. No, en ese momento solo podía mirar a quien fue mi mejor amigo y amante.

Escapamos, pero para ser sincera una parte de mí se quedó atrás.

Ahora solo puedo esperar que el plan del profesor funcione… y que el pasado repare el futuro.

* * *

 **Dios mio, sufrí mucho haciendo este fic ToT**

 **Quiero que se entienda que no es que Erik sea un bipolar de mierda, es solo que él nunca ha sido de demostrar sentimientos, pero no significa que no estén ahi, y aunque es MUY raro que esté llorando, hay que entender que en la segunda guerra perdió a su familia en manos del enemigo, y ahora, pasó lo mismo.**

 **Ahora se preguntarán, ¿por qué no matar a la OC? Fácil, el objetivo es que sufran :3 y nadie sufre la muerte de un OC**

 **Muajaja.**

 **Anyway, espero saber su opinión, si apesto o lo que sea, para eso es el review!**


End file.
